Angel's Lullaby
by Cat27
Summary: SAX Jax realixes he wants Skye but is he too late? Set after Tracy's blackmailing sceme.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: These characters belong to ABC, I just decided to borrow them for a while.  
  
I love the pairing of Jax and Skye and hated when they were torn apart. And when I thought it couldn't get worse it did...this whole Ned/Skye and Baby Kristina is nonsense. I want Skye/Jax they belong together. What are the GH writers thinking??? BTW This is my first Skye/Jax fanfic so comments welcome and appreciated. This idea came to me a couple of weeks ago and since I can't get it out of my mind I decided to write it. Hope you enjoy.  
  
Storyline info:This fanfic takes place around the time that Tracy comes back into town and tries to blackmail Skye. Skye does tell everyone the truth at the mansion but leaves while everyone is occupied tearing into Tracy. She leaves before Alan could tell her that he still considers her his daughter. So Skye believes that she has lost everything...)  
  
(The next day, scene starts with Skye entering her suite at the Port Charles hotel. She walks over to the closet and pulls out a suitcase and places it on the bed. She picks up the phone...)  
  
Skye: This is Skye Chandler Quart.. um....Skye Chandler I need a car to take me to the airport...ten minutes, okay thank you.  
  
(She hangs up the phone and quickly packs. She goes over to the safe to get her passport but first thing she notices is the jewelery case. She opens the case and looks at her necklace, her eyes fill with tears which she quickly wipes away and puts the necklace back in the safe. Her cell phone rings...)  
  
Skye: Hi AJ...okay breathe....I'm okay... yes I'm sure...really, you'll always been family too...thank you...I'm leaving town....I don't know how long....Yes I'll keep in touch..I love you too...look I've got to go now. Bye.  
  
(Hangs up the phone, then picks up her suitcase and leaves. Across town at the lakehouse we see Jax in bed. He's just starting to wake up...He reaches out only to find the other side of the bed empty  
  
Jax: Skye...  
  
(He sits up in bed and looks around the room only to find it empty. He throws his legs over the side of the bed, slips on a pair of boxers and looks around the lakehouse for her. When he comes back into the room he sees an envelope on the dresser with his name on it. He picks it up and sits down on the bed but doens't open it...afraid of what's written within. A few minutes later he opens the letter, as he reads it silent tears slowly fall down his cheeks. When he's finished with the letter he wipes his tear stained face...  
  
Jax: Oh Skye...  
  
(It cuts to a couple of hours later we see Skye getting out of a cab. The Cabbie gets her suitcase out of the trunk and gives it to her, she pays him. He leaves and she goes to the front door and knocks, she tries to put on a brave face but fails and the tears start to fall. A few seconds later the door is opened by a 6ft tall, blond hair, green eyed man who smiles when he sees Skye.The smile fades when he sees Skye's tears..Skye throws her arms around his neck and clings to him.)  
  
Skye: Michael...  
  
(Michael hugs her tight, rubbing her back gently to calm her which is does. A few minutes later she pulls back and quickly wipes away the tears. In a somewhat child like voice...)  
  
Skye: I didn't know where else to go.  
  
(For the first time Michael notices the suitcase.)  
  
Michael: You're always welcome here Skye. Come in.  
  
(He smiles and Skye smiles back. He grabs the suitcase in one hand and takes her hand in the other and goes into the house. ) 


	2. Michael

(Skye follows Michael into the front room where she sees a dark haired man sitting on Michael's couch. She immediately lets go of his hand and steps back towards the door.)  
  
Skye: I'm so sorry I'm obviously interupting here, I'll leave  
  
(Michael grabs her hand before she can move.)  
  
Michael: It's okay Skye you didn't interupt anything Eric and I were just watching the game.  
  
(Skye looks around the room, sees that they're both dressed causually. There are beers and pizza on the table and the game is on so she immediately relaxes. Eric nods at Michael and then to Skye...silently asking for an introduction.)  
  
Michael: Where are my manners? Eric Weiss this is Skye Chandler Quartermaine  
  
(Skye flinches slightly at the name, both men see this but don't say anything. Eric stands up and extends his hand which Skye takes and shakes.)  
  
Eric: It's nice to meet you Skye.  
  
Skye: You too Eric.  
  
(Eric and Michael make eye contact.)  
  
Eric: Vaughn the games a total blowout man, I'm going to take off.  
  
Skye: Please don't leave because of me  
  
(Eric smiles, he leans towards her and in a stage whisper...)  
  
Eric: It's not you it's him...his team just kicked my team out of the playoffs, he's not pretty when he gloats. I'm giong to be reminded of this forever....  
  
(Skye and Eric both smile.)  
  
Vaughn(joking): I'm still in the room you know.  
  
(Skye laughs.)  
  
Vaughn: I'll walk you out. (At the door) Thanks man.  
  
Eric: No problem. See you in the morning.  
  
Vaughn: Night.  
  
(Eric leaves. Vaughn goes back into the frontroom and finds Skye cleaning up their mess. She has a beer bottle in each hand and Vaughn smiles.)  
  
Vaughn: What are you doing?  
  
Skye: Cleaning up.  
  
Vaughn(amused): Skye you don't do housework that's what the maid is for. Besides it my mess I'll clean it up. (He takes the bottles out of her hands and leads her over to the couch and they sit facing each other.) Come on Skye talk to me...  
  
Skye: My life has been totally ripped apart. I found out yesterday that Rae lied and that Alan Quartermaine isn't my father.  
  
Vaughn: Why would Rae lie? Why would she tell you the truth now?  
  
Skye: Actually it was Tracy Quartermaine who told me the truth and then tried to blackmail me for 5 million dollars to keep the secret. I called Rae because I knew that Tracy had to be lying... but once again the joke was on me and Rae admitted she lied.  
  
Vaughn: Oh Skye I'm so sorry.  
  
Skye: She said that she wanted to give me a family... How could she do that to me? She knew how badly I wanted to find my father...she knew...(tears fall down her cheeks but she angrily wipes them away and then starts to laugh.) I guess the old saying is true what goes around comes around. For years I lied and manipulated people to get what I wanted, I messed up a lot of people's lives and now it's my turn.  
  
Vaughn: Please don't say that...  
  
Skye: Well it's the truth. I find a man who loves me despite my past and my faults only to lose him because I lied. Then I lose my family because my mother couldn't be trusted to tell the truth about my father. I didn't know lying and manipulating were inheritable traits... I've lost everything...  
  
(She completely breaks down and cries, gut wrenching sobs wrack her small frame. Vaughn reaches out and pulls her into his embrace. He gently begins to rub her back in an effort to sooth her. )  
  
Vaughn: Shh...it's okay...you'll be ok...  
  
(She clings to him finally finding some comfort after everything she's been through. A few minutes later the sobs subside and her breathing evens out, Vaughn looks down and sees that she's asleep. Very carefully he repositions her in his arms, doing his best not to wake her and carries her into the guest bedroom. he lays her in the middle of the bed, covers her with the blanket and turns to leave when her hand grabs a hold of his. He looks down at her.)  
  
Skye: Don't go...I  
  
Vaughn: Okay.  
  
(Vaughn takes off his shoes and then climbs into bed with Skye and holds her. )  
  
FYI Michael Vaughn and Eric Weiss are characters I borrowed from my other fave show Alias. Just in case some of you don't watch the show...both Vaughn and Weiss are agents with the CIA. The reason I brought Vaughn into this story will be made known in future chapters. Knowledge of Alias will not be needed for this story...everything that might come in future chapters will be explained.  
  
For the purpose of this story Skye and Vaughn meet when in boarding school in Europe and then meet again just before Skye went to Pine Valley to meet Adam. They have kept in touch over the years...more on their friendship to come. 


	3. Surprises

(Meanwhile in Port Charles. Jax is on the phone pacing around the lake house. It's about nine o'clock at night.)  
  
Jax: Thanks anyway...damn it.  
  
(He closes the cell phone and throws it against the wall.)  
  
Voice: Did I come at a bad time?  
  
(Jax turns and sees Jerry standing in the doorway with a huge smile on his face. Jerry takes a few steps into the room.)  
  
FYI: Like on the show Jerry left town but it wasn't because he was running away from the law...there was another reason. Jerry came back into town just after Brenda left when Jax didn't marry her. )  
  
Jax: Thanks Jerry for coming...I need your help to find someone. I made a huge mistake and...(Jerry turns and walks towards the door)Where are you going?  
  
Jerry: I'm leaving before I beat the crap out of you. I can't believe you called me over here to help you find Brenda...are you out of your mind? I won't help you ruin your life again. I should have just shot you...  
  
(Jax laughs.)  
  
Jax: Your dislike is showing...  
  
Jerry: I can't help it not after everything she put you through before and after coming back from the dead. She said she loved you and yet she let you mourn her for four years while she was shacked up with an arms dealer. Because of her you were almost killed...I'm sorry Jax but she's the worst thing that ever happened to you. It's best that she's no longer in your life. And why aren't you defending her?  
  
Jax: Because you're right. I've finally been able to look at the past and put it in some perspective. My love for her blinded me from seeing the truth, that we never stood a chance. Sonny was always her first choice and she was mine...I thought that if I loved her enough everything would work out but it couldn't. You can't put all the blame on her though, she only did to me what I allowed her to do.  
  
Jerry: Looks like my baby brother has finally wised up.  
  
Jax: Too bad it came too too late...I caused so much pain. Jerry I don't have time to get into this with you. I need you to help me find Skye.  
  
Jerry: Skye's gone missing, when did this happen?  
  
Jax: This morning.  
  
Jerry: Jax what's going on? Why are you so freaked about her leaving? It hasn't even been 24 hours.  
  
Jax: Four days ago Tracy Quartermaine came back in town and tried to blackmail Skye for five million dollars, claiming that Skye wasn't Alan's biological daughter. Skye didn't believe her but once she asked her mother, Rae told her the truth. Skye called a meeting and told everyone the truth. She slipped out when everyone had their attention on Rae.  
  
Jerry: Nice to see that Tracy hasn't changed a bit.  
  
Jax: She'll never change. Skye's devistated, for two years she believed Alan was her father and now to find out he's not. I just need to make sure she's okay. I began searching as soon as I realized she was gone this morning (suddenly everything becomes clear to Jerry but he doesn't say a word) but she's covered her tracks very well. You have contacts that I don't, will you help me?  
  
Jerry: Of course I will. I'll go see what I can dig up.  
  
Jax: Thanks...call me as soon as you know something.  
  
Jerry: I will.  
  
(Jerry leaves.)  
  
(Back in LA. It is the next morning, Skye wakes up to find herself alone in bed, she looks over at the clock and it reads 9:00. She see's a note by the clock.)  
  
Skye,  
My house is your house so feel free to make yourself at home. Everything is where it was the last time you were here and if you've forgotten...feel free to search until you find what you need. Your favorite bubble bath stuff is in the medicine cabinet.  
I got Eric to pick me up so I could leave you the car in case you wanted to go out. That way you don't have to worry about renting a car...the keys are on the hook by the door.  
I went to our favorite bakery this morning and picked up some of your favoite pastries and some bagels. There's some fresh fruit in the fridge if you're hungry.  
I have meetings all day so I'm not sure what time I'll be home tonight. Hopefully it won't be too late and then we can go out or something.  
Love you red,  
Michael  
  
P.S. In the top drawer of the desk there's a menus from restaurants if you feel like ordering something more substancial later. Wouldn't want a replay of what happened the last time you tried to cook dinner.  
  
(Skye laughs, remembering the small fire that resulted in her last cooking attempt. The look on Michael's face was priceless. Skye gets up, goes over to her suitcase and picks out an outfit and then goes has a bubble bath.) 


	4. Soothing Wounds

(That evening, Skye is sitting on the couch working on her lap top when when the front door opens and Michael calls out.)  
  
Michael(jokingly)Honey I'm home.  
  
Skye(light): Dinner will be on the table in a few minutes sweetheart. (at Michael's mock horror look) Don't worry, I didn't cook anything I ordered in. Hope you're in the mood for lasagna.  
  
(He sits down next to her.)  
  
Michael: Sounds great, just give me a few minutes to jump in the shower and then we'll eat.  
  
Skye: Okay.  
  
(He goes into his bedrooom and when he comes back out his hair is still wet from his shower. He goes into the kitchen where Skye is just taking the lasagne out of the oven and is putting it on the table. On the table there is a loaf of garlic bread and a caesar salad. She looks at her watch and smiles, Michael notices this.)  
  
Michael: What?  
  
Skye: It's nice to see some things never change...you're infamous four minute showers before dinner.  
  
Michael: Boarding school influence, if you wanted to have hot food you showered quick. Is there anything I can do?  
  
Skye: You could cut the bread while I get the drinks. What do you want?  
  
Michael: Whatever you're having is fine.  
  
(Michael cuts the bread as Skye gets out the bottle of sparkling cider and she pours them both a glass. When they are done they sit down and start eating.)  
  
Michael: So what did you do today?  
  
Skye: I went for a drive and when that didn't clear my head I went for a walk on the beach. Alan called, he was worried about me and called to make sure I was okay. He said that as far as he was concerned I'm still his daughter and he loves me very much.  
  
Michael: That's great. His reaction surprises you though?  
  
Skye: Yeah it does, I knew AJ and Lila would stick by me but I wasn't sure if Alan would. He accepts his adoptive daughter Emily as his own but he chose to adopt her, he was tricked into our relationship.  
  
Michael: Yes but that had nothing to do with you, it was Rae. Do you love him any less now that you know he's not your father?  
  
Skye: Of course not.  
  
Michael: Then it shouldn't really surprise you that he feels the same way afterall you had two years to come to love each other.  
  
Skye: Yeah you're right...I'm just glad that I didn't lose him, he's helped me through some tough times.  
  
Michael: I'm so glad he was there for you.  
  
Skye: But enough about me...So how was work?  
  
Michael: Very productive, we were able to gather some very important intel for an upcoming case. We should be able to confirmed the intel by tomorrow afternoon which is well ahead of schedule.  
  
Skye: That's great.  
  
Michael: Yeah but it also means I'll probably have to go out of town for a couple days. I don't want to leave you alone but...  
  
Skye: It's okay, I'll be fine...  
  
(They're finished eating so Skye starts to clean up but Michael stops her.)  
  
Michael: I know you will...You got supper ready I'll clean up.. (Skye nods and then begins to leave when Michael's voice stops her.) Instead of staying in again tonight why don't we go to a movie?  
  
Skye: Sounds good to me, I'll go get the paper and see what's playing.  
  
(She leaves and Michael finishes cleaning up the kitchen and then goes into the front room where Skye is.)  
  
Michael: So did you find us a movie?  
  
Skye: Yes. How does Bruce Almighty sound?  
  
Michael: Sounds great, when does it start?  
  
Skye: In forty five minutes.  
  
Michael: Okay lets go.  
  
(They grab their jackets and leave. ) 


End file.
